Wilhelmina Henstridge
Wilhelmina 'Willow' Moreno is a character on E! drama soap The Royals. She is portrayed by Genevieve Gaunt. She is a close confidant to Liam Henstridge and later becomes a media consultant to the Royal Family. It is revealed that she is the top candidate to become the next Queen of England at the end of Season 3. Character In 2x05, Moreno revealed that she grew up on a farm in Argentina, where he father bought and sold polo horses. This led to her becoming a polo player herself. .]] Willow's mother (the daughter of a well-respected British viscount) caused quite the scandal at court, when she broke off her engagement to a nobleman in order to marry a "low-born" Argentine polo player (a 10-goaler). The viscount practically disowned his daughter for choosing to marry someone of a lower social status. Only after his health began to fail, did Willow's grandfather have a change of heart. He decided that he, "wanted to get to know his only grandchild." In 2x05, she also revealed that her family's trust fund supports Oscar Cabral's charity and that her grandfather sponsored him for citizenship to the U.K. when he sought asylum there. She completed an unspecified Masters degree in Switzerland. Personality Willow is a smart, charming and witty young woman. She is generally humble and possesses a sarcastic sense of humor. She is also well-versed in formal etiquette and is shown to be good at her job as the royal media consultant. She proves to be a loyal and compassionate friend to Liam, as she encourages him to embrace his position as a royal. She distances herself from Liam at the end of Season 3, when he fails to return her romantic feelings for him. Season 2 She first enters the picture in 2x01 when she meets Liam Henstridge during a polo match and again at the post luncheon, where she assists him in locating James Holloway. They meet later again at a nightclub and Liam's good friend, Holden Avery begins to show interest in her. The feeling is not reciprocated. At the knighting ceremony for painter Oscar Cabral in 2x05, Willow spills champagne on Liam so that he can excuse himself from an unwanted conversation with the deputy prime minister. The two sneak away from the party to talk and Willow tells him about her family. Liam remarks that her mother chose love and Willow agrees that it "all worked out in the end." Liam cynically states that his mother chose power and wealth instead. Liam also reveals his doubts about being a royal. Willow tells Liam that he is very lucky to be in this position and should use his status as a royal to inspire and help others because "if the monarchy doesn't, then who will? Corporations? Celebrities?" She suggests changing the monarchy from the inside, instead of walking away. She is a guest at Liam and Eleanor's birthday celebration in 2x06. Liam expresses delight that she came and the two have fun driving bumper cars along with Liam's other friends. Before a game of 'beer pong', she introduces Liam to Mr. and Mrs. Mosley (both British ambassadors to Switzerland) whom she met while completing her post-graduate studies there. She teases Liam by almost kissing him after getting soaked in a game of 'dunk tank.' She then goes upstairs and hints that Liam should join her. She tells him that, "I won't be the girl waiting for the guy to show, not really my thing." To which he responds, "I would never be the guy to stand you up." in 2x09, Liam finds Willow writing in her journal in a park, and apologizes for not joining her after the party. She says that there are no hard feelings and that she knows that he is still has feelings for Ophelia Pryce. He tells her that the deputy prime minister offered him a job in New York City and that he was considering taking it for all the wrong reasons. When asked her opinion, Willow points to a graffiti image with #KingLiam and stresses the importance and relevance of his unique position. She tells him to remind the deputy prime minister that people "don't visit London to see her." Season 3 Willow and Liam bond over the fact that they never ate sugary cereal when they were growing up in 3x01. Liam confides in her that he misses his brother, Robert, and even went to see Ophelia following the death of her father. She tells him not to feel guilty because what happened to Ted Pryce was not his fault and encourages him to eat Cocoa Krispies in order to feel better. Liam tells Willow that she is a good friend, to which she agrees. In that same episode she is approached by Queen Helena in a subway station and is told that she knows it was Willow that started the #KingLiam movement. When asked why she did it, Willow explains that she believes in the message and that she believes in Liam. Helena offers Willow a job as a media consultant to the royal family in 3x02, since she was so impressed with WIllow's social media savviness. Willow later meets Charlie Madden at a concert that Liam and Eleanor are attending, but pays him no interest. Instead, tells Liam about her new job offer, which he encourages her to take. In episode 3, Willow has accepted her job a the palace. Liam informs her that he would like to start a charity for wounded veterans in honor of Robert. Willow thinks that's a great idea. Charlie asks Liam if it would be okay if he asked Willow out on a date. He relays that information to Willow, who is still not interested in Charlie as she has feelings for Liam. She then spends time with Helena and complains about her boy troubles. She congratulates Liam when it is officially proven that the late King Simon was indeed his biological father and he kisses her on the cheek. She is crushed to discover that instead of celebrating with her, he chooses to on a date with Kathryn Davis. At the People's Charity Gala in 3x07, Liam and Willow make small talk and Liam tells Willow that his relationship is "Not perfect." At Charlie Madden's request, Liam puts in a good word for him, but again Willow does not seem interested, saying, "He's nice, but not perfect." She secretly enters the secret auction to win a date with Liam. She is unsuccessful. Helena later broadens Willow's job description to include the whole family and gives her the task to compile a list of potential brides for Robert, adding that she "must be someone that Robert and the country can fall in love with." Helena does this because Willow knows the women of the upper level aristocracy and because she trusts Willow's instincts. Willow approaches Robert and goes through a brief questionnaire, to which he appears indifferent. After some slight banter back and forth, Willow's wit seems to impress Robert and he amusingly watches her walk away. Before he goes out into the boxing ring, he asks her, "How is my personal sorting hat?" "Late for the match," is her response. Charlie Maden notices and asks Liam if Willow is 'into' Robert, to which Liam disdainfully responds, "Isn't everybody?" In the next episode, Liam is angry that Willow posted an Instagram picture of Robert and Kathryn together and Willow is hurt that he did not tell her about his relationship with Kathryn. Willow explains that she is just doing her job and since he doesn't trust her at that point she is just an employee doing her job. They argue, and both are upset as she leaves. Willow prepares a list of social media statements for Liam to post after the Privy Council decision in 3x09. She tells him that despite everything, people still care what he thinks and so does she. When asked to hang out with him, she refuses and says, "I think it's best if we keep things professional from now on. I'm sorry." In a flashback in 3x10, Robert asks to speak with her and gives her an updated list of potential brides. For the time being, he asks her to keep the list a secret, especially from his mother. She agrees and says, "why go on a series of bad dates if your first choice works out?" Willow opens the list to discover that Kathryn's name has been crossed off and Robert has added her name to the top of the list. At Robert's coronation, the two share a knowing look. Quotes Trivia * Genevieve Gaunt's middle name is Wilhelmina Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Palace Category:Photos